Âmesœur
by Tan'sui
Summary: Il n'aura fallu qu'un seul regard pour qu'ils tombent amoureux. Pourtant, ils en étaient sûrs : l'âme-sœur, ça n'existe pas.


**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, ni Naruto, Sasuke et toute la clique ne sont à moi. Il appartiennent tous a Kishimoto Masashi, Ô grand maître vénéré .

**Bêta-lectrice**: Personne d'autre que la grande, la belle, la merveilleuse Vagabonde, qui m'a appris qu'il ne fallait pas d'espace avant la virgule. Que ferais-je sans elle!

* * *

**Âme-sœur**

Sasuke remue fébrilement dans son lit au drap noir. Il sent un faible courant d'air froid chatouiller ses orteils qu'il empresse de remettre sous sa couverture. Noire également. Ah, qu'il est bon de faire la grasse matinée sous la couette...

- Debout petit frère !, crie Itachi en ouvrant en grand les volets blancs immaculés qui juraient furieusement avec la couleur de son lit.

... quand son débile de frère ne vient pas le déranger.

- Allez Sasuke, la vie appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt !

- Itachi ?

- Oui ?

- Ta gueule.

Un ange passe. Sasuke sait qu'il n'est pas très sympa sur ce coup-là mais qu'est ce qu'il en a à foutre d'être _gentil_ avec son frère quand celui-ci vient le réveiller à onze heures du matin ?! Un samedi ! De toute façon, il sait très bien qu'il n'arrivera pas à se rendormir alors il sort encore endormi mais gracieusement de son lit et se dirige vers la salle de bain, n'accordant même pas un regard au grand brun qui souffle bruyamment, marmonnant des paroles inaudibles. Après une douche, un lavage de dent, un petit regard dans la glace et s'être habillé, il descend rejoindre sa famille qui l'attend pour partir au Musée. Ils rejoignent la BMW noire garée juste en face de leur immeuble et montent à l'intérieur, direction le centre-ville.

L'idée du Musée se doit à sa mère. Cela fait plus de deux mois qu'elle n'arrête pas de harceler Fugaku pour qu'ils y aillent. Sa mère veut toujours faire des sorties avec ses enfants et son mari. Comme une famille normale dit-elle. Et bien sûr, Père a cédé, comme d'habitude. "Personne ne résiste à Mikoto Uchiwa" dit toujours son père. Et c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est connue dans le monde des affaires comme l'une des femmes les plus redoutables du métier avec la mère de Sakura Haruno, l'une de ses amies et "fan", en compagnie de la mère de Ino Yamanaka, la meilleure amie de Sakura.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke ne sent pas la voiture s'arrêter et n'entend pas non plus sa mère lui demander de sortir de celle-ci. Ce n'est qu'après avoir reçu une tape sur la tête de la part de son frère qu'il sort de sa torpeur. Après une petite course-poursuite avec son frère pour lui faire cette injure, ils rentrent tous ensemble dans le hall du musée, sous le petit rire discret de sa mère, les soupirs de son père et les chuchotements des personnes présentes dans la salle. Car les Uchiwa sont très connus : Fugaku Uchiwa tient l'une des plus grosses boites d'informatiques du monde avec sa femme Mikoto qui est aussi une grande femme d'affaire. Son frère, Itachi, est l'une des figures montantes du cinéma. Et lui, Sasuke, fait juste partie du top 10 des adolescents les plus beaux du monde. Une famille normale donc.

Pendant que certaines femmes sortent leurs appareils photos et que les agents de sécurité essayent de leur dire que les photos sont interdites dans le musée, Sasuke et sa famille avancent vers les premières œuvres d'art, comme si une horde de fan ne s'apprêtaient pas à leur sauter dessus pour demander un autographe à la mère Uchiwa. Mikoto est tout de même l'incarnation vivante d'un modèle à suivre d'un point de vue féminin et ce même point de vue féminin veut arracher les habits des trois autres membres de la famille. Sasuke soupire discrètement. Que cette vie-là pouvait l'énerver ! Jamais il ne peut aller dans un endroit sans qu'il ne se fasse remarquer et aborder. C'est vrai que cette vie a ses avantages : il est invité à des fêtes privées, de grands couturiers comme Burberry ou Dior lui confectionnent des vêtements sur mesure... Mais des fois, il aurait donné beaucoup pour avoir une vie simple et tranquille, loin des strass et des paillettes.

Sasuke s'ennuie ferme. Il ne comprend pas la passion des gens pour les peintures : pourquoi faut-il passer vingt minutes devant un tableau alors que cinq minutes suffisent amplement ? Déjà qu'il n'est pas d'un naturel patient... Et puis il préfère la science, les mathématiques ou tout ce qui s'en approche de près. Regardant où se situe sa famille - ils sont à deux mètres derrière lui, en contemplation devant une peinture particulièrement moche - il décide d'aller se balader dans le musée ou de trouver un coin tranquille pour lire le dernier bouquin qu'il a acheté : "Les Portes de la Mort" de Margaret Weis et Tracy Hickman. Il marche dans les couloirs blancs faits de plaques de marbre qui, à certains endroits, sont jaunies par l'âge et regarde à peine les œuvres d'arts qui défilent devant ses yeux. Il trouve enfin un endroit quasi-désert où il n'y a que trois toiles et un petit canapé en cuir beige dont quelques coussins de la même couleur s'étalent sur la banquette. Assis et prêt à sortir son livre, il entend un bruit de pas de course, et souffle, exaspéré. Ne peut-il rester tranquille une seconde ? Il entend l'autre s'arrêter à peu près à un mètre de lui et sent son regard sur sa personne. Il relève la tête, prêt à renvoyer l'inconnu d'où il vient d'une ou deux paroles bien placées.

Leurs yeux se croisent. Ne se lâchent plus. Un tremblement parcourt le corps de Sasuke pendant qu'il se remémore les paroles d'un de ses cours de français qui date de quelque jours :

_« Âme sœur, Âme jumelle,_

_L'âme jumelle est une âme qui a décidée de s'incarner avec une autre au même moment sur terre. Elle peut être masculine ou féminine._

_Les âmes jumelles n'ont aucun doute lors de leur rencontre quelles sont bien et bel jumelles. Déjà par la beauté et la particularité de leur rencontre. Elles peuvent se comprendre sans se parler, elles constatent qu'elles sont attirées l'une à l'autre comme par un aimant, elles sont en parfaite osmose et ont souvent des difficultés à comprendre cette attirance un peu particulière d'un point de vue humain. Elles se reconnaissent d'instinct, elles deviennent amies, confidentes, il y a une immense tendresse entre elles. Même si parfois, c'est un amour platonique, il est très fusionnel et parfois dévastateur. Car une rencontre avec une âme jumelle n'est pas exempte de difficultés, il peut y avoir des incompréhensions, des déchirures, des orages, même si cet amour est inconditionnel. »_

Sur le coup, Sasuke avait pris la prof pour une folle. L'âme sœur et tout ce qui se rapporte à cette connotation, ça n'existe pas. Il en est certain. Pourquoi alors, en voyant ces yeux d'un bleu pur, ces yeux d'un bleu électrisant, ses certitudes volent en éclats ? Il ne connait pas ce garçon qui se tient devant lui, aussi droit qu'un piqué et qui aborde l'exact expression de trouble et de stupeur qu'il a lui-même sur son visage. Pourtant, d'une certaine manière, il a l'impression d'être _relié_ à lui, comme si jamais plus il ne pourra vivre sans lui, sans ses yeux couleur saphir, ses cheveux blonds qui retombent sur sa nuque de manière désinvolte, ses lèvres rouges et tentatrices ainsi que ses trois petites cicatrices qu'il porte sur chaque joue. Un ange. Sasuke est en face d'un ange.

Sasuke n'est pas le seul en pleine réflexion. Naruto, les yeux encrés dans ceux du brun en face de lui, se passe en boucle les paroles que lui avait dites sa mère il y a cela plus de deux ans :

_« Je vais te raconter une de nos légendes Juives mon fils. Courte, mais l'une des plus importantes pour nous, les humains :_

_Quarante jours après la conception d'un garçon, Dieu désigna celle à qui il était destiné : cette âme sœur fut nommée « Bachert », c'est-à-dire destin._

_- Le Bachert ?_

_- Oui Naruto. Le Bachert est la personne que Dieu t'a destinée, elle est l'autre moitié de toi-même, ton véritable amour. _

_- Et comment je saurai que je l'aurai rencontré mon Bachert maman? _

_- Tu le sauras, tout simplement. Cela te paraîtra comme une évidence... »_

Naruto n'a jamais vraiment prêté attention à cette légende. Après tout, comme le lui a dit sa mère, ce n'est qu'une légende. Comment peut-il, d'une simple rencontre, trouver son Bachert ? Tout cela n'est qu'une simple histoire pour les adolescents fleur bleu et en mal d'amour. Naruto n'est rien de tout ça.

Pourtant, il n'y a qu'une seule pensée cohérente qui arrive à se frayer un chemin dans son cerveau embrumé : ce garçon est l'évidence même. Tout, tout en lui l'attire : ses yeux anthracites, ses cheveux noirs à reflets bleutés, ses lèvres délicates roses pales qui s'accordent parfaitement avec son teint. Perfection. Naruto est en face de la perfection.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se rapprochent, attirés comme un papillon face à la lumière. Si quelqu'un était passé par là et les avait vu, ces deux êtres incapables de se détacher du regard de l'autre, aussi différent l'un de l'autre mais pourtant si semblables, accordés, il n'aurait eu qu'une envie : courir rejoindre sa moitié, la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire des « Je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille.

Ils ne sont séparés que de la largeur d'un demi bras. Ils peuvent sentir le souffle saccadé de l'autre sur leur peau, entendre leur cœur battre à l'unisson et les milliers de frissons qui parcourent le corps de l'autre. Ils peuvent sentir l'odeur de la menthe mélangée à une légère odeur de cigarette pour l'un et l'odeur du lilas savamment mélangée avec celle des mures sauvages pour l'autre.

Sasuke, pour la première fois de sa vie, veut fuir. Pour oublier cette sensation qu'il ressent en le regardant .Il est hétéro, 100% hétéro même. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'a regardé un homme de sa vie. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cet homme est la tentation même. Il ne devrait pas pensait ça, il ne devrait pas ressentir ce... _ce désir_. Ce désir si violent. Il n'aspire plus qu'à une chose : le toucher, le caresser, l'entendre supplier, gémir sous son corps.

« Je vais craquer » se dit-il . C'est la dernière pensée cohérente qu'il a.

Naruto veut partir, se détacher du regard du garçon. Mais comme le dit son proverbe préféré : « Entre vouloir et pouvoir, il y a tout un monde. ». D'habitude, quand il rencontre quelqu'un qui lui plait, garçon ou fille, il faut quelques jours avant que le désir ne s'installe entre eux. Mais là, le désir est si intense qu'il en perd presque la tête. Se tordre sous lui de plaisir, crier son nom qu'il ne connait même pas, voilà ce qu'il veut. Naruto laisse glisser son regard vers les lèvres de l'homme parfait. Ses lèvres, si tentatrices... Plus rien ne compte à part ça. Il ne réfléchit plus, il ne peut plus.

D'un même mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, ils se rapprochent jusqu'à ce que leur bouche ne soit plus qu'à un millimètre l'une de l'autre. Et après un « Putain » soufflé péniblement et un rire cristallin haletant, ils fondent l'un sur l'autre. Les mains de Sasuke vont se loger dans le creux des reins du blond, et celles de Naruto dans la chevelure soyeuse du brun. Ils restent ainsi pendant une seconde, une minute, une heure, ils ne le savent pas. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils ont perdu le sens du temps. Qu'ils ne savent plus où ils sont et qui les entourent. Plus rien ne compte à part eux.

Ils se détachent enfin à cause du manque d'air mais ne bougent pas leurs mains qui semblent être bien à leur place. Mais ils ont la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, de fondamental même. C'est là que les yeux de Naruto s'illuminent et qu'un sourire bête mais charmant se dessine sur sa bouche. Sasuke lève un sourcil d'impatience vu que… Oh, ça y est, il sait ce qu'ils ont oublié. Il sourit, petit plissement de la commissure droite et il entend pour la première fois la voix de son âme-sœur :

- En fait, je m'appelle Naruto !

Naruto. Un nom plutôt original mais mignon. Et une voix... charmeuse.

- Hn. Sasuke.

Sasuke. Un prénom de bourge et une voix hautaine, froide. Sexy.

Un regard et ils partent dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

_« D'incarnation en incarnation, elles évoluent conjointement dans le But Ultime d'atteindre ensemble la Lumière et de s'Unir une fois pour Toute dans l'Amour Intemporel…  
**Ouankwan **»_

* * *

J'espère que cette one-shot vous a plus et que le théme de l'âme sœur ne vous parait pas trop ... mielleux ? Fleur bleu ? Nunuche ?

Tous a vos clavier et une review s'il vous plait – je suis trop forte, ca rime :P -


End file.
